Pertama Kali Kita Bertemu
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Pertama kali kita bertemu, jantungku berdetak kencang. Rambut birumu, suaramu, aku menyukainya. Namun apa daya, aku tak bisa mendekatimu karena penyakitku. Aishiteru ... / Prequel of 'Harapan Terakhir' / All Miku's POV


"Juara pertama itu Miku-_**chan**_! Yeah Miku-_**chan**_, akhirnya kau bisa mengalahkan si Kaito itu!" seru Mizki sambil memukul pelan pundakku.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Ya, peringkat satu seangkatan di sekolah ini adalah hal yang selalu kuidam-idamkan sedari dulu, karena selama ini aku hanya menduduki posisi dua dibawah Shion Kaito.

Shion Kaito. Sepertinya ia anak kelas lain, aku kenal dengannya hanya sebatas nama. Wajah dan rupanya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

"_**Arigatou**_, Mizki-_**chan**_, uhuk uhuk!"

"Miku-_**chan**_! _**Daijoubu ka**_?!"

"_**Daijoubu**_, hanya batuk biasa kok," ujarku.

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku," pesan Mizki.

"Baiklah, Mizki-_**chan**_,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pertama Kali Kita Bertemu**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**Alur tidak nyambung, Prequel of 'Harapan Terakhir', angst-failed, plot hole, all Miku's POV**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Angst and Romance**

**A fic for Vocaloid from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kaito, kau kalah dengan dia, heh," ejek Piko meremehkan.

"Yaaa, nilaiku dengan Hatsune Miku itu hanya selisih 0,8 saja," bela Kaito.

"Tetap saja kau kalah bukan? Biasanya kau selalu mendapat peringkat satu seangkatan, dan sekarang kau dikalahkan seorang Hatsune Miku itu?" timpal Lui.

Mendengar itu, Kaito menjadi panas hati, "Pada semester dua nanti, akan kukalahkan dia,"

**.**

**Pertama Kali Kita Bertemu**

**.**

"Hatsune-_**san**_," panggil Leon-_**sensei**_.

"Ya _**sensei**_?" sahutku.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan buku Kimia _**sensei**_ di lab Kimia pada saat istirahat nanti?" tanya Leon-_**sensei**_, "Dan nanti tolong letakkan di meja _**sensei**_,"

"_**Hai**_, _**sensei**_,"

KRINGGG!

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Merasa buku itu sangat penting, aku pun berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah sampai aku tak menyangka aku menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

"Hei, kalau jalan-jalan itu hati-hati!" seru orang di depanku.

"A-Ah, _**gomenasai**_, _**hontouni gomenasai**_," ujarku berusaha berdiri.

"Hm," balasnya. Uuhh, ternyata pria ini sifatnya dingin ya?

"Um, _**watashi wa**_ Hatsune Miku _**desu**_, _**yoroshiku**_!" seruku memperkenalkan diri, "_**Onamae wa nani desu ka**_?"

Ketika aku memperkenalkan diriku, sepertinya tersirat di tatapannya kalau ia membenciku. Ada apa sih?

"Shion Kaito," ujarnya.

Aku serasa membatu. Di hadapanku ini adalah ... _**rival**_ku?

"Minggir dari jalanku," perintahnya.

Ketika ia menghilang dari hadapanku, tanpa membuang waktu, aku segera berlari menuju ruang guru, dimana Leon-_**sensei**_ telah menunggu.

"_**Gomenasai**_ menunggu lama," ujarku.

"_**Betsuni betsuni**_. _**Arigatou gozaimasu**_," ujar Leon-_**sensei**_.

"_**Douita**_," balasku.

"Bisa kau antarkan buku anak kelas 7E?" pinta Leon-_**sensei**_, "Kalau Hatsune-_**san**_ sudah sampai, Hatsune-_**san**_ berikan pada Shion-_**san **_selaku ketua kelas,"

"Baik _**sensei**_,"

**.**

**Pertama Kali Kita Bertemu**

**.**

"Wah, Hatsune-_**san**_ yang mengalahkan Kaito, ada apa dia datang kemari?"

"Dia pasti datang mengunjungiku,"

"Jangan narsis begitu, Rei,"

"Rui, setidaknya kau bisa dukung _**aniki**_mu ini,"

Itulah desas-desus kelas 7E ketika aku memasuki kelas.

"Aku mencari Shion Kaito," ujarku datar.

"Hei Kaito, dia mencarimu!" seru lelaki berambut kuning mirip Neru-_**chan**_.

"Hm," balas Kaito datang, lalu mendekatiku, "Ada apa?"

"Ini buku kimia kelas 7E. Aku disuruh Leon-_**sensei**_ mengantarkan buku kalian," jawabku.

"Woah, aku merasa tersanjung karena bukuku paling dasar yang dipegang Hatsune-_**san**_!"

"Ih Gumiya, jangan bersikap aneh begitu,"

"Hm," balas Kaito, "Sudah, pergi sana, aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Karena kau telah merebut peringkat satuku!"

Aku terdiam. Jadi alasan orang yang kucintai ini membenciku ... karena peringkat satu seangkatan?

E-Eh, tunggu, kenapa aku bilang 'orang yang kucintai'? Sadar Miku, sadar, dia itu _**rival**_mu!

Aku pun berjalan menuju kelasku, 7B, sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Masih memikirkan ucapan ketus dari dia, Shion Kaito.

Rambut birunya yang cerah. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan tampak dewasa. Dan itu membuatku tak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku ...

... mencintainya pada pertemuan pertama kali kami.

**.**

**Pertama Kali Kita Bertemu**

**.**

"Miku-_**chan**_, kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Miki padaku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?" tanya Lin memastikan.

"Ya, aku yakin, sangat yakin," jawabku.

Aku tak menyangka bahwa pagi itu Kaito datang ke kelasku dan berakhir dengan diserbu gadis-gadis di kelasku.

"Kyaaaa! Kaito-_**kun**_, boleh aku minta tanda tanganmu?"

"Kaito-_**sama**_, ayo kita berfoto bersama,"

"Hei, dada _**pettan**_, kau itu tidak cocok dengan Kaito-_**sama**_,"

"Heh, Kaito-_**sama**_ jauh lebih cocok bersamaku daripada orang gemuk sepertimu!"

Itulah teriakan dan seruan yang kudengar dari mereka. Uhh, mereka ini membuat hariku semakin buruk.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk menemui Hatsune Miku,"

DEG!

Mendadak jantung berdetak kencang ketika ia mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Oh _**Kami-sama**_, pertanda apa ini?

Kaito mendekatiku sambil melepaskan syal yang selalu melingkari lehernya dan melingkarkan syalnya padaku.

"Kau kurang istirahat sepertinya," ujar Kaito.

Kupastikan wajahku memerah sekarang. Dia ... memberikan syalnya padaku?

"Katakan saja apa tujuanmu datang kemari, Shion-_**san**_," ujarku dingin.

"Panggil saja aku Kaito, tadi Ann-_**sensei**_ memanggil kita berdua untuk datang ke ruangannya saat pulang sekolah," pesan Kaito.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" balasku.

"Saat sampai di sekolah dan memberi salam pada Ann-_**sensei**_, Ann-_**sensei**_ memberi tahu hal itu. Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau datang, aku mau kembali ke kelasku, _**jaa**_,"

"Bagaimana dengan syalmu?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan syal biru miliknya yang sekarang melingkari leherku.

"Kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, kau boleh kembalikan padaku. Wajahmu itu pucat," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Ke-Kenapa aku merasa seakan tak mau berpisah dengannya. Dan senyumannya yang lebar ... itu artinya apa? Seringaian ... atau senyum tulus?

**.**

**Pertama Kali Kita Bertemu**

**.**

"_**NANIIII**_?!"

Suara teriakan itu berasal dariku dan Kaito. Kenapa kami ditunjuk mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba cerdas cermat bahasa Inggris?

"Karena kalian menduduki posisi pertama dan kedua dalam angkatan kelas tujuh," ujar Ann-_**sensei**_ seakan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Dan kami menjadi partner?" tanya Kaito.

"Ya," jawab Ann-_**sensei**_.

Menjadi partner? Wow, itu sangat menyenangkan!

Tunggu ... partner?

Partner ...

Partner ...

Part-

"AKU TIDAK MAU BERSAMA DENGANNYA!" seruku sambil menunjuk Kaito.

"Siapa juga yang mau bersamamu, gadis _**negi**_?" balasnya.

Tu-Tunggu ... yang tahu aku suka _**negi**_ hanya Mizki-_**chan**_. Itu pun ketahuan saat aku di rumah bersamanya. Tidak mungkin bukan, Mizki membocorkan semuanya?

"Aku juga tidak mau bersamamu, maniak es krim!" balasku tak kalah sengit.

"Gadis _**negi**_ busuk!"

"_**BaKaito**_!"

"Diam!" bentak Ann-_**sensei**_ yang sukses menghentikan perdebatan kami, "Hanya itu yang _**sensei**_ sampaikan,"

**.**

**Pertama Kali Kita Bertemu**

**.**

"Yah, hujan ..." gumamku saat menadahkan kedua tanganku.

Banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang untuk segera pergi ke rumahnya, menelepon orang tuanya agar membawa mobil, memakai payung dan jas hujan bagi mereka yang naik sepeda motor.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Kubuka payung yang berwarna sama dengan rambutku.

Saat di perjalanan, aku melihat pria biru yang tidak memakai apapun untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Bukankah itu ... Kaito Shion?

Tergerak hatiku untuk memberi tawaran payung, ia pun menoleh seperti merasakan kehadiranku.

"_**Nee **_Kaito-_**kun**_, kita pulang," ujarku.

"Sudahlah Miku, aku bisa pergi ke rumah sendiri!" ujarnya ketus. Apa dia terus membenciku separah ini?

"Rumah kita kan searah," ujarku. Pada saat itu, aku tak menyangka kalau rumahku dan rumah Kaito bertetangga.

"Aku tak peduli. Pulanglah kau ke rumah. Pasti Mikuo-_**senpai**_ akan memarahimu kalau kau datang terlambat,"

Aku tak percaya. Dia bahkan mengkhawatirkanku kalau _**nii-san**_ akan marah kalau aku pulang terlambat.

Tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk membuang payungku ke sembarang tempat. Kaito memandangku heran sepertinya.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kaito-_**kun**_," ulangku.

"Haaah, terserah padamu. Aku hanya takut Mikuo-_**senpai**_, kakak _**killer**_mu itu, akan melipat diriku menjadi empat," ucapnya.

"Yey!" sorakku riang.

Kurasa aku harus mengakui kalau aku memang mencintainya.

**.**

**Pertama Kali Kita Bertemu**

**.**

"Kaito-_**kun**_, ada tujuan apa kau ke sini?" tanyaku bingung ketika ia masuk ke kamarku.

"Aku dengar dari Mizki-_**san**_ kalau kau sakit, jadi aku membawakanmu makanan sekaligus belajar bahasa Inggris," jawabnya.

"_**Arigatou**_," ucapku masih berbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu ... Miku-_**chan**_?" tanyanya.

Kuyakin pipiku memerah semerah cabai. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pertanda boleh.

"Oh ya, syalmu," ujarku ingin turun dari tempat tidur tapi ditahan oleh Kaito.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih punya banyak di rumah," ujar Kaito, "Yang itu kau simpan saja, Miku-_**chan**_,"

Pipiku kini kian memanas. Ada apa ini?

"Oh ... _**arigatou**_," balasku.

Keesokan harinya, dia datang lagi ke rumahku sambil membawa makanan.

"Kaito-_**kun**_, ayo berfoto bersama," pintaku sambil menarik tangan Kaito.

"Aku tidak mau!" bentaknya padaku sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Aku mohon Kaito-_**kun**_, _**onegai**_ ..." pintaku dengan nada memelas.

"Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!" bentaknya.

FLASH!

"Hihihi, di foto maupun aslinya, Kaito-_**kun**_ tetap tampan!" seruku bahagia mendapat foto Kaito tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Miku, kau harus menghapusnya!" seru Kaito.

"Tidak mau, Kaito-_**kun**_! Aku suka foto yang satu ini, kau terlihat _**cool**_!" seruku dengan nada yang sedikit memelas.

"Hahh," Kaito menghela napas, "Foto itu boleh kau miliki, asalkan jangan kau sebarluaskan,"

"Oke, Kaito-_**sama**_!" ucapku dengan pose hormat saat upacara bendera.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu," ujarnya.

"Baiklah, Kaito-_**kun**_," ucapku sambil menurunkan tanganku dan mulai belajar walaupun kepalaku masih sakit.

Saat aku ingin mengambil pena, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga tangan kami saling menyentuh.

Kulihat semburat merah terbentuk di pipi tirusnya, walaupun tipis tapi masih terlihat oleh mataku.

"Ke-Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? A-Ayo kita lanjutkan," ujar Kaito terbata-bata seperti orang gugup, eh?

Aku hanya mengangguk.

**.**

**Pertama Kali Kita Bertemu**

**.**

"Mi-Mizki-_**chan**_ ..." gumamku ketika melihat dinding yang bukan dinding rumahku, dan bau obat. Apa aku di ... rumah sakit?

"Kau tidak boleh bersekolah lagi, Miku-_**chan**_," ujar Mizki dengan nada sedih.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Penyakit angina pektoris telah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhmu, dan itu bisa berakibat fatal jika Miku-_**chan**_ terlalu banyak beraktivitas,"

"Ba-Bagaiman soal lomba cerdas cermatku dengan Kaito-_**kun**_?" tanyaku.

"Oh ya, aku lupa bilang kalau aku punya kejutan," ujar Mizki yang membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Ka-Kaito-_**kun**_?!" seruku kaget.

"Jangan memanggilku seolah kau melihat hantu," ujarnya.

"_**Gomenasai**_, aku terlalu kaget," ujarku sedikit terkikik.

"Nah Mizki-_**san**_, kau boleh keluar," perintah Kaito sedikit dingin.

"Baikkkk, dan jangan lupakan hal yang ingin kau sampaikan," ujar Mizki.

Hal apa yang ingin disampaikan Kaito-_**kun**_? Itu membuatku bingung, sangat bingung.

"Mizki, si juara ketiga seangkatan kelas tujuh telah menggantikan posisimu, jadi kau tenang saja," ucap Kaito.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa sedih. Ini hanya perasaanku atau apa? Harusnya aku senang tidak dekat dengan _**rival**_ku bukan? Kenapa aku seperti tidak rela saja?

"Kau akrab dengan Mizki-_**san**_ bukan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Mizki adalah sepupuku, mana mungkin aku tidak akrab dengannya.

"Mungkin aku ... menyukainya," terang Kaito.

Itu membuat hatiku sakit seperti bawang yang teriris-iris oleh pisau. Orang yang kucintai ... tidak membalas perasaanku? Apakah ini yang namanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?

"Apa kau tahu benda kesukaan Mizki-_**san**_?" tanya Kaito.

"Mizki-_**chan**_ suka jepit rambut, apalagi kalau berwarna _**soft pink**_," jawabku.

"_**Arigatou**_, Miku-_**chan**_," ujarnya.

"Kenapa Kaito-_**kun**_ memanggil Mizki-_**chan**_ dengan surviks '-_**san**_'?" tanyaku.

"Aku kenal dengan Mizki-_**san**_ saat aku dan teman-temanku kerja kelompok di rumah Yuuma, kau tahu kalau Yuuma itu _**aniki**_ Mizki-_**san**_ kan? Jadi intinya ... aku belum akrab dengannya," balasnya.

"Oh ... _**sou ka**_ ..."

**.**

**Pertama Kali Kita Bertemu**

**.**

"K-Kaito ... -_**kun**_?"

Aku terkejut ketika Kaito masuk ke ruanganku dengan wajah yang suram.

"E-Eh? _**Do-Doushite**_?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mizki lebih menyukai Gumiya," jawabnya.

"Oh, _**gomen ne**_, aku tidak bisa membantumu sama sekali," ujarku dengan nada menyesal yang tentu saja tidak dibuat-buat.

"Um, _**daijoubu**_," jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Oh _**Kami-sama**_, pertanda apa ini? Miku, dia itu tidak mencintaimu! Dia membencimu!

"Oh ya, aku membawa beberapa teman dari kelasku serta _**aniki**_ dan _**imouto**_ku, aku harap kau bisa akrab dengan mereka," ujar Kaito.

CKLEK!

Pintu ruangku terbuka, memunculkan beberapa anak yang sama sekali tidak kukenal.

"Holaaa, Hatsune-_**san**_!" seru mereka sambil tersenyum.

Aku membalas sapaan mereka sambil tersenyum, "Panggil saja Miku,"

"_**Watashi wa**_ Kagamine Rin _**desu**_, _**yoroshiku ne**_!" seru gadis berambut _**blonde**_ dengan pita putih di kepalanya.

"_**Watashi wa**_ Kagamine Len _**desu**_, _**yoroshiku**_," ujar laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengan si Kagamine Rin.

"K-Kalian saudara?" tanyaku.

"Tepatnya kembar, benarkan _**nee-chan**_?" jawab Len lalu menatap Rin.

"Yup! Panggil saja aku Rin, dan dia Len, kalau Miku-_**chan**_ memanggil kami dengan marga kami, kami berdua akan bingung," pesan Rin.

"Baiklah," jawabku.

"_**Watashi wa **_Megpoid Gumi _**desu**_, _**yoroshiku**_. _**Aniki**_ku, Megpoid Gumiya, ada urusan OSIS, jadi _**gomen ne**_, dia tidak bisa datang," ujar gadis berambut hijau dengan kacamata _**googles**_ berwarna oranye di kepalanya.

"Daijoubu, Me—" ucapanku terpotong oleh gadis bernama Megpoid Gumi tersebut.

"Panggil saja kami semua dengan nama kecil kami, jangan seformal begitu," ujar Gumi.

"—baiklah, Gumi-_**chan**_," ujarku menyambung kalimatku yang sebelumnya.

"_**Watashi wa **_Shion Akaito _**desu**_, _**yoroshiku**_," ujar sosok berambut merah yang wajahnya tidak jauh beda dengan Kaito. Apa mereka sama-sama _**baka**_? Mengingat nama mereka bisa disambung dengan _**baka**_.

Kaito itu tidak _**baka**_, jenius malahan. Nilainya hanya 0,8 dari nilaiku. Tapi wajah polosnya itu terkadang membuatku tertawa dan menyambungkan namanya dengan _**baka**_.

"Shion Kaiko, _**yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_," ujar sosok yang mirip dengan Kaito, tapi versi perempuannya, eh?

Jujur saja, namanya bisa disambung dengan _**baka**_ seperti kedua _**aniki**_nya, tapi gadis berambut biru dengan warna iris senada bernama Kaiko ini cantik, aku tidak bisa menyambungkannya!

"_**My name is**_ Lily. _**Nice to know you**_, Miku," ujar gadis berambut kuning mirip Neru-_**chan**_, namun lebih pucat.

Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian. Akita Neru, seorang gadis yang tinggal tepat di depan sekolah. Aku mengenalnya saat ia dan_** aniki**_nya, Akita Nero, di perpustakaan.

"A-Ah, _**nice to know you too**_, Lily," balasku.

"Kamui Gakupo," ujar pria berambut ungu sewarna terong dengan dinginnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku keluar dulu," ujar Kaito sambil keluar dari ruanganku.

**.**

**Pertama Kali Kita Bertemu**

**.**

Malam di sini terasa sunyi. Aku merindukan suara di rumah, suara _**kaa-san**_ yang sedang memarahi Mikuo_**nii-san**_, suara _**tou-san**_ yang tengah tertawa akibat menonton film komedi.

Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku di sekolah, seperti Neru-_**chan**_, dan sepupuku Mizki-_**chan**_, dan ... Kaito-_**kun**_.

Tes!

Aku tak sadar air mataku menetes. Dengan perlahan kuhapus air mataku dengan tanganku.

"Kaito-_**kun**_ ..." lirihku ketika aku menghapus air mataku.

"Miku-_**chan**_ ..."

Aku mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namaku. Suara itu ... mirip Kaito-_**kun**_ ...

Dan ketika aku berhasil mendapati si sumber suara, aku terkejut itu benar-benar Kaito-_**kun**_.

"Kebetulan sekali Kaito-_**kun**_ datang ke sini," ucapku.

Kaito meletakkan parsel buah di atas meja dekat vas bunga, "Hanya ingin melihat bagaimana keadaanmu,"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Malahan keadaanku membaik, sangat membaik! Aku yakin aku pasti akan sembuh dari penyakit ini!" seruku dengan nada bertekad.

"Iya, aku yakin kau pasti sembuh!" serunya dengan setengah berteriak, "Kalau sembuh kita bisa mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakannya,"

"Kaito-_**kun **_bisa saja," ujarku sambil memukul pundakku.

"Aku bersumpah!" serunya sambil mengangkat tangan ke atas seperti yang ada di film drama ketika seseorang ingin mengucapkan sumpah.

"Ahahahaa!"

Setelah acara tertawa singkat itu, suasana menjadi hening, hingga Kaito membuka suara yang berhasil membuatku loncat dari kursi kalau seandainya aku tidak terbaring di kamar pasien rumah sakit ini.

"_**Aishiteru**_ ... Miku ..."

CHU~

Belum sempat aku berbicara, Kaito menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Aku ingin memberontak dan menonjok pipinya, tapi aku merasa kedua tanganku beku.

Dan beberapa detik setelah ciuman kami, aku mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Kaito-_**kun**_, _**we meet again sometime**_," ujarku.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan, Miku?" tanyanya polos.

"_**We meet again sometime**_," jawabku sambil memasang senyumanku.

"..."

"Aku harap kau bisa menemukan pengganti diriku yang lebih cocok denganmu. Itulah harapan terakhirku, melihatmu bahagia," ujarku.

"Aku hanya bahagia kalau ada dirimu, Miku-_**chan**_," balasnya.

"Aku selalu ada untukmu, walaupun dunia memisahkan kita berdua," ujarku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Miku-_**chan**_ ... _**gomenasai**_ ..."

**.**

**Pertama Kali Kita Bertemu**

**.**

"Kaiko-_**chan**_ pulang cepat ya?" tanyaku melihat Kaiko yang datang ke ruanganku, masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Um! Kaito-_**nii**_ dan yang lainnya sedang belajar, tapi pada saat pulang sekolah, mereka akan mengunjungi Miku-_**nee**_ ..." jawab Kaiko.

"Oh, _**sou ka**_ ..." ujarku.

"Kaiko juga mau memberi tahu Miku-_**nee**_, kalau setiap malam saat tidur Kaito-_**nii**_ mengigau nama Miku-_**nee**_," ujar Kaiko.

"Y-Yang benar saja!" ujarku setengah berteriak.

"Sepertinya Kaito-_**nii**_ menyukai Miku-_**nee**_," ucap Kaiko.

"Ahahaha, itu tidak mungkin, aku itu selalu merepotkan Kaito-_**kun**_, jadi yaa, _**impossible**_," ujarku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tapi bisa saja bukan, Miku-_**nee**_? Atau Miku-_**nee**_ juga mencintai Kaito-_**nii**_?" tanya Kaiko dengan nada menggoda.

"A-Apaan sih, Kaiko," ujarku.

"Pipi Miku-_**nee**_ memerah, ahahaha," Kaiko tertawa melihat aku yang sudah menutupi diriku dengan bantal.

"H-Hentikan, mana mungkin aku suka Kaito-_**kun**_," ujarku malu.

"Miku-_**nee**_ _**tsundere**_!" seru Kaiko.

"Su-Sudahlah ..." ujarku lalu menyerahkan amplop kepada Kaiko.

"Ini apa?" tanyanya.

"Amplop untuk Kaito-_**kun**_, tolong berikan saat aku pergi ya?" pintaku.

"Miku-_**nee**_ tidak boleh bicara begitu!" seru Kaiko.

**.**

**Pertama Kali Kita Bertemu**

**.**

"S-Sakit," ujarku meringis sambil memegang dadaku.

"Dokter! Suster!" seru Kaito yang kini menjagaku dengan yang lainnya.

"Bertahanlah Miku-_**chan**_," ujar Rin.

"_**Ne minna**_, jangan bersedih. Aku berjanji aku akan meminta _**Kami-sama**_ agar aku cepat reinkarnasi, bahkan menjadi lalat pun tak apa, asal aku bisa melihat kalian bahagia semua!" ujarku pada semua orang di sana.

Mereka semua hanya menatap diriku iba, uh, aku paling tidak suka pandangan itu. Aku tahu diriku lemah, tapi aku paling tidak suka itu.

Kutatap mesin elektrokardigan yang menunjukkan bahwa napasku itu mulai melemah. Selamat tinggal semua, aku menyayangi kalian.

"_**Sayonara**_ ... _**arigatou**_ ... _**minna**_," ujarku lirih.

Tittt ...

Terakhir yang aku dengar adalah isakan tangis mereka yang sangat keras, setelah itu aku tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

Pertama kali kita bertemu ... aku mencintaimu ... _**aishiteru**_, Kaito-_**kun**_ ...

_**OWARI**_!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
